Dis is My School Stories!
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Bener, kan? Pindah Sekolah itu gak terlalu buruk.


_Dis is My School Stories! _

_Dis is My School Stories is MINE. _

_Vocaloid..CRYPTON._

_Rated: T (mohon maaf untuk kata-kata atau gemuruh amarah jones disini) _

_Genres: [Main]: Friendship, Romance. [Slight]: Comedy, Slice of Life._

_Warning! OC, OOC, kata-kata yang tak berkenan dihati jones._

_Based on True Story dari author sendiri dengan 'sedikit' perubahan :D_

[Author's Note]

Yo, minna! :D

Gua Aka no Hikari, dulu sering banget nulis fanfiction di fandom Vocaloid sama KHR!, lalala~ Tapi semua berubah sejak tugas sekolah menyerang :D

Hari ini, ada author fandom Vocaloid yang sedang berulang tahun :D kalo gak salah hari ini, lho -w-. YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ADELIA CHAN! Gua udah lama gak buka fanfiction, jadi gak tau dia masih muncul ato gak :D #eh. Mudah-mudahan salam gua tersampaikan sama dia :D.

Yak. Langsung aja dimulai :D

.

.

.

00 Chapter: [New School, New Friends, and New Stories]

_._

_._

_Senin, 15 Juli 2013_

"LEN,BANGUN! NANTI KESIANGAN!"

"BENTAAARRR!" Len dengan malas menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan kembali ke kasur. Menikmati mimpi indahnya. Ia mendengar langkah berat didepan kamar tidurnya. Len panik, kemudian melempar selimutnya.

"BENTAR, MAH. INI LEN BANGU–" BYUR. Len langsung basah kuyub karena sambutan air yang meriah dipagi hari.

"NIAT SEKOLAH ENGGAK, SIH?! CEPETAN! UDAH JAM 6 LEWAT!" seorang wanita paruh baya melotot kearah Len dengan marah dan aura gelap disekitarnya. Sosok beliau terlihat hanya mengenakan sebuah daster rumahan dan sandal tidur yang masih baru. Tangannya menenteng sebuah ember besar yang digunakan sebagai senjata andalannya.

"Iya, Mah. Iya." Len dengan malas berjalan keluar kamar.

"CEPET! MAU MAMAH TIMPUK?!" ancam wanita paruh baya itu sambil menodongkan ember besar itu.

"KAGAK! IYE LEN MANDI!" Len dengan cepat berlari ke kamar mandi dan menyambar handuknya. Sementara wanita paruh baya yang diketahu sebagai Mamanya Len itu Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak laki-laki sulungnya itu.

…

"Yah, baju gua basah begini." Len menggerutu. Dengan cepat ia menyambar gayung dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang sudah disediakan oleh mamanya. Tak lupa juga setelah mandi ia gosok gigi, dan memakai seragam SMP alumninya. Ngaca? Nyisir? Bodo amat. Udah tau muka pas-pasan ngapain make kaca. #eh.

"Nah, udah siap! Cie, gua ganteng." Len dengan bangganya berjalan keluar kamar, menemui sang papa yang sudah siap menunggu didepan rumah dengan mobilnya, sambil menenteng sebuah tas kecil.

"Kamu udah siap?" Tanya sang papa dengan berwibawa. Alisnya terangkat memperhatikan Len dari atas sampai bawah.

"Udha, pah."

"Kamu itu kan udah SMA, kenapa penampilan masih acak-acakan?" Sang Papa menunjuk ke baju Len yang belum dimasukkan ke celana.

"Tapi kan kalo udah SMA gak apa-apa."

"Penampilan itu harus dijaga! Kamu itu udah SMA! Gimana sih? Asal kamu tau sekolah kamu ini tata tertibnya bla bla bla bla bla bla, dan kalo kamu gak bla bla bla bla"

"Pa, ini udah jam setengah 7 lebih, Pah. Len masuknya jam 7, Pah. Sekolah Len jauh, Pa." potong Len. Sehingga sang Papa berhenti bercerita.

"Yaudah. Masuk ke mobil." Jawab sang Papa singkat. Dalam hati, Len bersorak senang. Tapi…

"Kamu tau gak? Memotong pembicaraan itu sangat tidak sopan. Kan udah papa bilang beberapa kali kalo mau ngomong tunggu orang selesai berbicara dulu, dan bla bla bla bla bla."

'Kalo begini kapan selesainya. Perasaan ngomong ceramah beginian kagak ada habisnya. Giliran nyaut malah singkat nan sempak.' Batin Len dengan raut wajah tersiksa.

Begitulah. Sepanjang perjalanan lagu yang diputar diradio dalam volume besar pun dikalahkan oleh ceramah panjang papa yang gak habis-habis. Len hamper saja ketiduran kalau sang tidak menepuk kepalanya sesekali hanya buat dengerin ceritanya 30 menit lebih.

'AKHIRNYA! BEBAAS!' dalam hati Len bersorak, ia mulai melihat-lihat. Sekolah yang lumayan gede. Tertulis jelas-jelas didepan gerbang warna-warninya yang spektakuler: "SMA CRYPTON JAKARTA"

'Anjrit. Ini sekolah atau taman main?' Len celingak-celinguk. Beberapa murid baru juga terlihat. Masing-masing memakai seragam yang berbeda, dan dari SMP alumninya masing-masing.

'Dan…banyak kopel.' Len langsung bergumam 'AKU RAPOPO' dengan dramatis mengingat seumur-umur dia masih memegang teguh status Jones dan belum pernah dilirik cewek sekalipun. Ngenes, bukan? Sayangnya Len menganggap istilah Jones sebagai Jomblo is Happiness.

.

.

.

[Len Point Of View Starts here]

"Anjrit. Rame banget." Gua garuk-garuk kepala kaya orang linglung. Beberapa orang murid yang baru duduk disitu menatap gua aneh, sambil menahan tawa atau sebagainya. Dan gua baru nyadar. Dan ini menjadi hal yang paling memalukan. Apalagi disekolah baru kayak gini.

"HEEI, LIHAT TUH ADA ANAK BARU MAU NYARI PASANGAN HOMO!"

HA?!

Gua bingung setengah mati. Celingak-celinguk sana-sini berharap ada yang ngasih tau gua hal salah yang gua lakuin, sampe seorang murid dari kejauhan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kepala gua sambil menahan tawa.

JENG JEEEENNNNGGG.

Gua meraba-raba kepala gua. Ternyata tadi pagi atau entah kapan Lenka, adek perempuan gua yang bandelnya minta ampun itu, mendandani gua layaknya orang gila. Dan parahnya gua gak nyadar karena gak ada cermin dikamar mandi atau dikamar gua.

Gua langsung lari secepat kilat kearah kamar mandi yang terpraktis dan terdekat yang gua bisa.

Dan…bener aja.

Muka gua celemongan dengan kosmetik punya emak gua, dan sebagian luntur karena air siraman emak gua tadi pagi, seharusnya sih luntur seluruhya. Tapi karena gua gak nyuci muka jadi begini deh. Lalu lipstick punya emak gua belepotan dan mengotori hamper seluruh bagian muka gua nyampe gua gak dikira orang gila. Pantesan Bokap gua tadi pagi ceramah dan nyuruh gua balik buat cuci muka.

PARAHNYA LAGI. Gua didandani dengan jepit-jepitan rambut yang kecewek-cewekan banget. Gua udah mulai malu setengah mati. Entah gua rasa gua udah mau ambil palu dan merusak cermin didepan gua habis-habisan.

Maka, tanpa membuang waktu gua melepaskan jepit-jepit rambut absurd tersebut, dan cuci muka puluhan kali sampe makeupnya hilang total dan lepas dari permukaan kulit wajah gua. Dan kayaknya semuanya percuma. Mereka masih mengingat-ingat gua sebab peristiwa memalukan tersebut, apes-apes..

Setelah gua balik ke aula, gua diajak ngobrol sama murid yang tadi ngasih tau gua. Namanya Hibiki Lui, dari tampang sih gua udah tau ini anaknya subur. Bertolak belakang banget sama gua. Dia orangnya kadang nyolot, kadang nyebelin. Yagitu deh. Awalnya gua Cuma ngobrol sedikit sama dia. Tapi setiap kali topic habis, dia bahasnya masalah kosmetik gua tadi pagi itu.

"Hahaha. Apaan tuh tadi? Lu mau ngelawak, ya?" dia ngakak lebar. Sementara gua Cuma bisa manyun mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Enggak, lah. Gua aja gak tau gua dateng ke sekolah dengan muka kaya gitu." Jawab gua dengan ketus. Sementara ketawanya malah semakin keras sehingga membuat gua berpikir untuk menampar anak satu ini pake sepatu kets gua.

"Ehm, ehm. Selamat Pagi. Saya ketua OSIS disini. Nama saya Maika Kuzukune, salam kenal ya para murid baru disini!" Seru seorang senior diatas panggung aula. Rambutnya yang putih panjang itu bawahnya dicat pink-pink gelap entah tehnik apa gua lupa.

"Eh, menurut lu ketua Osis kita gimana?" Tanya Lui sambil nyundul-nyundul pundak gua.

"Yah, biasa aja sih kata gua."

"Gede, lho. Gede."

"Ha?"

"kayanya belahannya gede."

"Anjrit."

Dan Lui senyam-senyum sendiri. Fokus kedunia fantasinya sendiri. Gua Cuma bisa menatap jijik kearahnya. Pengen banget rasanya gua ngegaplok anak ini sekarang dan saatnya juga.

"Ehm, ehm. Bisa gak diam sebentar?" Seorang Kakak kelas –yang tampaknya salah satu anggota OSIS menegur gua sama Lui. Awalnya sih, gak kita peduliin sama sekali teguran dia, tapi semua itu berubah sampai…

JLEBH. Sebuah gunting melayang dan langsung menancap di kursi besi orang yang duduk didepan gua. Gua hamper mati jantungan, begitu juga Lui, akhirnya dia berani bungkam setelah di plototi sama kakak OSIS yang negur gua sama Lui. Namanya tertulis 'Sukone Tei'. Dan sejak itu gua agak waspada dikit karena kebanyakan kakak OSIS gua adalah seorang Psycho.

…

Hari ini adalah hari kedua,kaya bimbingan buat murid-murid baru gitu. Yah contohnya pengenalan bagian-bagian sekolah, event sekolah, peraturan, jadwal, metode belajar, bla-bla-bla.

Gua juga dikasih semacam buku gitu. Isinya ada nama-nama kelompok, dan kita disuruh ikut kegiatan berkelompok. Gua gak sekelompok sama Lui.

Dan disinilah gua. Duduk cengo sementara temen-temen sekelompok gua yang sebagian besar anak-anak dari sekolah ini, asik mengobrol dengan hebatnya.

Gua Cuma bisa ngeliatin mereka yang asik berbicara tanpa mempedulikan orang lain. Dan termasuk dengan anak-anak baru yang bernasib sama dengan gua. Dikacangin.

"Yuk! Kita buat yel-yelnya!" seru OSIS pendamping gua, Mako Nagone. Emang sih, baik. Tapi sekali macem-macem langsung di banting karena dia adalah senior di eskul karate sekolah gua. Darimana gua tau? Banyak yang ngomongin, kok.

"Enaknya yang kaya apa, ya?" Tanya ketua Kelompok Sullivan, kelompok gua yaitu Yokune Ruko. Gua Cuma diam dan sekedar mendengarkan ceramah mereka masing-masing.

"Gua udah menyusun lagunya, nih! Kita pake lagu 'Anak Gembala' aja!" sahut cewek yang bawelnya minta ampun, Akita Neru.

"Oke, oke. Gua spesialis syair. LOL." Ujar Ryuto Gachane. Setelah 5 menit sibuk nulis-nulis sesuatu, akhirnya Ryuto angkat kepala dengan semangat dan menyanyikan yel-yel kita yang tentu saja dengan suaranya yang cempreng itu.

_Kami adalah kelompok Sullivan _

_Selalu riang serta gembira _

_Karena kami rajin belajar, tak pernah malas ataupun bolos_

_Nananananana_

_Nanananana~ _

_Sullivan yang terbaik~ _

_Sullivan paling the Best~ _

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk, setuju dengan perancangan yel-yel itu. Bagi gua sih, gak masalah dengan yel-yel kayak gitu. Tapi…belakangnya itu lho, kayak gua yang udah belajar bahasa inggris selama 9 tahun ditambah TK jadi sia-sia. Ah, sudahlah.

Nah, setelah keliling-keliling sekolah dan macem-macem, waktunya buat istirahat. Inilah yang gua tunggu-tunggu. Yah, lumayan gua udah mulai kenal beberapa anak meskipun masih agak awkward dikit. Jam istirahat begini biasanya gua jajan dulu sama Lui.

Mungkin ngebicarain hal-hal random atau semacamnya. Dan gua rasa untuk hari kedua ini masih agak membosankan.

"Weh, gimana yel-yel kelompoklu?" Lui nanya samba mengunyah bakso yang ada dimulutnya. Sampe-sampe beberapa cuil daging terlempar keluar dari mulut. Makin geli gua.

"Hahaha. Lumayan meskipun R.I.P English." Jawab gua sambil menggeser sedikit posisi gua, karena bekas Lui pernah nyangkut dirambut gua dan hampir bikin gua muntah.

"Mendingan. Daripada gua! Isinya lagu C**oy J**i*r semua!" Lui mulai bercerita, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ngenes. Sangat ngenes.

"Dan…banyak anak yang udah kopelan, gan."

"Anjrit, serem banget bro!"

"Tenang aja, Bro. Hidup itu udah susah jangan disusahin lagi, contohnya ngupil pake sendok. Dikutip dari LMFA."

"Minta gua bacok ya lu?"

Setelah istirahat, kami kembali ke aula. Dan yang bikin gua males, adalah sesi lagu-lagu. Gua merasa kekanak-kanakan banget. Ini acara apa, ya? Anak SMA disuruh joget-joget gak jelas gitu, ya? Udah begitu disuruh nyari partner dalam kelompok. Jadilah gua sendirian alias forever alone. Hiks. Setelah masuk SMA bukannya nyari pacar gua malah tambah ngenes.

…

Yep. Udah hari Keempat. Sengaja kok gak gua ceritain hari ketiganya karena sang author juga udah mulai males banget ngetik. Hari keempat ini, gua dateng pake baju olahraga. Karena kegiatan kali ini berada diluar sekolah. Rela-relain gua dateng ke sekolah jam 6 pagi dan janjian sama Lui, eehh PHP. Dan ternyata gak ada orang sama sekali. ASDFGHJKL^*#*(#^) #&(*#.

Dan parahnya, gua lupa bawa duit jajan sama bawa bekal. Matilah gua. Gua mesti ngapain, udah perut gua keroncongan parahnya minta ampun. Gua mesti ngapain sekarang? Gak ada yang gua kenal disini. Eh, gua ada deng. Lui gua apain, ya?

"Halo, brooh~" Lui dengan santainya dating sambil menenteng sekantong besar snack. Gua Cuma bisa menahan diri. Yah, menahan diri buat gak gebukin dia (Dia yang ngajakin dateng jam 6, dan nyatanya dia telat.), Menahan diri buat gak menyerang kantong makanan itu kaya orang gila. Jaga gengsi.

"Sori ya broh, gua bangun kesiangan!" Ujar Lui cengar-cengir.

"Oh." Jawab gua acuh tak acuh.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, panitia dan kakak-kakak OSIS mulai berdatangan. Gua berniat untuk sebangku sama Lui dan minta-minta snacknya biar gak mati kelaparan. Tapi sayang, takdir berkata lain. Gua kepisah bus sama Lui.

Dan gua langsung menempati tempat duduk yang baru aja gua temui. Gua salah milih tempat. Gua sadar bahwa gua memilih tempat yang rentang mabok darat. Mampus.

"Um…permisi…" seorang kakak OSIS berdiri didepan gua. "Boleh duduk disini? Soalnya kursi untuk OSIS udah pada penuh, kursi adik kelas juga sudah penuh…" Gua terdiam sambil melihat kartu namanya yang dipin di kemeja merah mudanya. Luna Amane.

"Bo–boleh." Jawab gua gugup. Ini pertama kalinya gua duduk sama cewek.

Demi harga diri, gua berusaha menahan suara-suara kompromi perut gua dan protes-protesan para cacing didalam perut. Gua berusaha untuk jaga image. Tapi…

KRUYUUK.

Udah keluar mendadak, kenceng banget lagi.

"Ah, kamu laper? Nih, makan bekalku aja, ya!" ujar Ci Luna.

"Ma–Makasih.." dengan ragu-ragu, gua menyendok sesuap dari nasi uduk yang ada dikotak itu.

"E–Enak ya Ci." Jawab gua. Emang bener, kok. Enak banget.

"Makasih, ya. Itu aku masak sendiri."

AKHIRNYAAA, GUA BISA BICARA NORMAL SAMA CEWEK~

Batin gua berteriak gembira. Dan selama perjalanan, gua ngobrol-ngobrol sama kakak OSIS tersebut. Sampe akhirnya bis gua nyampe.

Pertama-tama, gua dan kelompok-kelompok lainnya disuruh buat berkumpul di pinggir kolam renang, taro tas, dan dijelasin sama gamesnya. Para kakak OSIS pembimbing berjaga dipos masing-masing, sementara kita? Cuma dikasih petunjuk berupa teka-teki logika buat nemuin tempatnya.

Dan entah kenapa kok kayaknya gua doang yang apes setiap saat ya.

Contohnya gua kepleset dan jatoh dari pohon pas lagi game 'Climbing Monkey.', lalu gua kepleset pas lagi tantangan 'Walk on the Ring' dan gua lagi-lagi jatoh pas main 'Permadani terbang'.

Nasib, nasib.

Dan akhirnya gua dibawa ke Tim Kesehatan OSIS.

"Aduuh, kok kamu bisa luka-luka seperti ini, sih?!" omel guru kesehatan gua, gua lupa namanya siapa.

"Iya, bu. Maaf bu, saya jatoh terus Bu." Ujar gua basa-basi.

Dan begitulah, ternyata Bu Guru yang satu ini sama kayak Bokap gua. Kerjaannya ceramah melulu begitu ada setitik kecil kesalahan yang gua buat.

Begitu gua keluar, gua gak boleh ikut kegiatan lagi, dan akhirnya gua pulang tanpa bawa apa-apa.

…

_Kamis, 25 Juli 2013_

Hari ini gua semangat banget, soalnya pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Pastinya gua bakalan ketemu sesame penyuka anime. Dan gua harap begitu.

Dan bener aja, Karena kebiasaan nonton anime, gua mengerti beberapa kosa kata Jepang. Dan gua menangkap perhatian seorang cowok berkacamata.

"Kalau Tadaima artinya apa?"

"Aku pulang!"

"Kalau Itadakimasu?"

"Mari Makaaann!"

"Kalo OPPAI DAISUKI?!"

"…"

PLAK! Ternyata_, sensei_nya galak, lho.

"Oke, mari Sensei lanjutkan!" Sensei…siapa tadi, ya? Defoko-sensei langsung melanjutkan tebak-tebakan kosakata Jepang yang sempat tertunda.

"Coba, sebutkan genre animasi Jepang yang sudah kalian tonton!"

"Action!"

"Comedy!"

"Slice of Life!"

"Ecchi dan Hentai!"

"…."

PLAK, PLAK, DLAK! Defoko-sensei kembali mengajar untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tanpa menghiraukan salah satu anak didiknya yang udah babak belur. Buset. Kayaknya emang gak ada yang bener daritadi.

Setelah pelajaran Bahasa Asing, selanjutnya pelajaran olahraga. Dan gua pakai kesempatan ini buat ngobrol banyak sama anak berkacamata itu.

"Hei! Nama lu Rinto, kan? Salam kenal! Gua Len Kagamine! Dan, biar gua tebak. Lu suka nonton anime, kan?"

"EH, IYA~! TAU DARIMANA?!"

"KELIATANNYA LANCAR JEPANG DARI ANIME!"

"WAAAHH!"

"SUKA YURI, GAK? YAOI"

"BANGET!"

"WAH, KITA CUCOK BANGET!"

"BENER TUH! BENER! GUA CUCOK SAMA LU!"

Dan bener aja, gua langsung deket sama si Rinto dalam waktu yang singkat. Lebih tepatnya gak sampe 3 menit, ternyata Rinto juga Fudansei-Fudanshi kayak gue. HAHAHA.

Selama pelajaran, kita terus-menerus ngobrol bareng. Dan gua merasa untung karena tempat duduk gua dideket dia.

Dan selanjutnya adalah pelajaran fisika, karena gurunya gak ada, akhirnya kelas jadi jam kosong. Well, jadinya malah Cuma hening dan cengo-cengoan doang. Karena rata-rata belum pada kenal satu sama lain.

Sementara gua? Gua asik sendiri mengobrol sama Rinto tentang Yuri, Yaoi, anime, J-rock, J-Pop, dan banyak lagi. Disitu, Rinto menjadi teman kedua gua yang akrab sama gua. Gua rasa dia enggak menghiraukan kejadian hari pertama sekolah gua.

Hey, ternyata sekolah baru enggak begitu buruk.

TO BE CONTINUED~

.

.

.

_Author's Note (Again): _

_Ugyaaaa, ide gua habis, saudara-saudara -w- _

_Setelah sekian lama gua gak nulis Fanfiction ya begini jadinya D: _

_Ah, sudahlah. Doakan semoga gua bisa update chapter 02 secepatnya :D _

_Chapter 02 Preview!_

_"ASYIK! TUJU BELASAN!" _

_"WOI! BENDERANYA KEBALIK!" _

_"EH, LUPA LIRIK!" _

_"LHO! KRUPUK GUA KOK HILANG?! _


End file.
